Twisted Roses
by Juliette Subervie
Summary: Une touchante histoire d'amour liée au destin tragique des MAraudeurs.


**A/N: **Coucou a toutes! (excusez les accents, ou plutot leur absence. C'est que je travaille sur le clavier anglais de ma tres chere amie Haeniliel.) La voila enfin, la fic tant promise! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira et que les personnages vous sembleront crediles... Bonne lecture!!

**Disclaimers: **Tout a J.K. Rowlings... sauf Leighanne (qui se prononce Lee-Anne), Constance, Professeur Gray et Professeur Coquette, qui appartiennent a Haeniliel. Ah, oui, justement, dans ce chapitre, je ne suis que la traductrice. C'est Haeniliel, l'auteure. Si vous avez des commentaires a lui dire, n'hesitez pas, elle parle tres bien francais.

**Sommaire: **Une touchante histoire d'amour liée au destin tragique des Maraudeurs.

**Rating: **R pour l'histoire, mais PG**-**13 pour ce chapitre.

Et c'est parti...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Train et avenir**

Sirius Black n'était pas de ceux qui se préoccupaient du futur. Contrairement à Remus, circonspect et organisé à l'extrême, Sirius se plaisait énormément à vivre au jour le jour. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'installait dans son compartiment, il se sentit inexplicablement frappé par un sentiment d'impuissance. Sa septième année avait commencé et il allait graduer beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaitait. Avec un grognement sourd, il sentit le train faire une violente embardée, lui signalant qu'ils se dirigeaient désormais vers Hogwarts. Son cœur palpita anxieusement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se prit à contempler son avenir, qui était selon lui des plus incertains.

Il observa ses amis avec autant de décontraction que possible, espérant que son trouble n'était pas apparent. Sirius n'était définitivement pas d'humeur pour une de leurs psychothérapies. Tout particulièrement si c'était Remus qui faisait le sermon. Ils commenceraient à discuter de leur vie après Hogwarts et allaient inévitablement se liguer contre lui. _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire de ta vie? Honte à toi!_ Il savait que James jurait formellement de devenir Auror; de se battre pour la bonne cause. Remus souhaitait devenir guérisseur ou professeur. Et Peter, eh bien, il désirait la même vie que James, intrépide et téméraire.

Sirius, cependant, n'avait pas encore pris de décision définitive.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Un moment, il déclarait qu'il voulait être Auror; l'autre, il proclamait avec véhémence son désir de devenir poursuiveur professionnel. Le seul problème avec cette dernière aspiration était qu'il n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch et, bien qu'il répétait à James qu'il pouvait toujours apprendre, il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à passer au travers d'un match contre Poufsouffle, oublions donc les ligues renommées.

La fenêtre de leur compartiment dégoulinait de grosses gouttes de pluie. Sirius fut impressionné de voir à quel point le temps reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Il était terriblement déprimant d'être le seul Maraudeur sans objectif.

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent, la vision d'un Sirius beaucoup plus vieux, beaucoup plus gris, assis dans une chaise berçante du Square Grimault le prenant par surprise. Il buvait une tasse de thé alors qu'il assistait à la traditionnelle décapitation de son elfe de maison.

Il jubilait.

Il était comme son père.

Son estomac se contracta nerveusement. Était-ce ce qui allait lui arriver? Serait-ce sa punition pour avoir vécu au présent et ne pas avoir contemplé son avenir? Allait-il devenir ce qui l'avait toujours répugné? Les papillons dans son ventre se transformèrent en de véritables nausées.

Épiant toujours ses camarades Maraudeurs avec autant de détachement que possible, il s'ordonna de penser de façon rationnelle. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait bientôt au bord de l'hystérie. Tout ce qu'il devait _vraiment_ faire était une liste de ses aptitudes et un choix concernant de style de vie qu'il recherchait. Il chercha dans sa mémoire le moment où il avait conscience de l'amplitude de l'_Avenir_.

_Urgh_, pensa-t-il. _Je parle comme le professeur de Divination._

Finalement, Sirius conclut que c'était son été chaotique qui avait engendré la crise « vie après Hogwarts ». Sagement, il précisa les causes. Tout d'abord, il s'était enfui du Square Grimault et n'avait désormais plus de chez-lui. Il avait dû passer ses vacances chez son meilleur ami, ce qui l'amenait à la raison numéro deux : la sœur de James. La tension entre lui et Leighanne aurait suffi à rendre fou n'importe qui.

_Bon, au moins je sais _pourquoi _je dois faire un choix de carrière_, se dit-il. _Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de décider quel genre d'emploi je veux. _Il soupira, mi-exaspéré, mi-dégoûté. Déjà à son âge, sa vie évoluait autour de l'argent et du désir.

L'argent. Quelle chose détestable, vraiment. Étonnamment, le fait d'avoir vécu parmi les Black pendant aussi longtemps avait quelque peu altéré sa perception du coût de la vie. Pour la première fois, il avait payé de sa poche ses fournitures scolaires, il avait acheté ce dont il avait besoin avec ses propres économies. Disons simplement qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié l'expérience.

Le désir. Il se maudit d'être si étrangement attiré par la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il espérait que cette situation ne s'éterniserait pas trop. Hélas! Le monde d'un jeune adulte est loin d'être agréable et élémentaire.

Le train effectua un virage singulièrement vicieux et envoya valdinguer le jeu de cartes de Remus et Peter hors du compartiment. « Quel genre de débile laisse la porte ouverte? » murmura Peter tandis qu'il rampait afin d'attraper les cartes.

« Sirius! » s'exclama Remus.

« Sirius. » Peter ferma la porte avec un peu plus de verve que prévu.

« Sirius? »

« Oui, toi, Sirius Black, » dit Remus en mélangeant les cartes.

Sirius sourit d'un air penaud, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois. « Désolé, les gars. »

Il s'en sortit à bon compte, sans sortilège, uniquement l'habituel _gentil_ regard qui tue.

Sirius retourna à sa méditation. Il établit que jusqu'à ce que cesse son attirance grandissante pour Leighanne, il ne serait pas prudent d'habiter sous le même toit qu'elle. Sans compter qu'il logeait dans la chambre d'ami juste à côté de la sienne. N'oublions pas la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés...

Hm, vraiment, il savait choisir ses vices.

Prenant tout le monde par surprise, un cri strident retentit à l'extérieur de leur cabine et Sirius fut brusquement interrompu. Peu après, il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un autre cri aigu. Sirius frissonna, alors que ses tympans percevaient de tout nouveaux décibels. Ce bruit lui fit penser à sa mère, ce qui lui fit penser à son été, ce qui lui fit immanquablement penser à Leighanne. Il jura mentalement. Il se remémorait l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti la veille, quand elle était passée devant lui plus rouge, plus sanglotante et plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Hé, Prongs, comment va Leighanne? » s'enquit Sirius, ne laissant transparaître aucun de ses véritables sentiments pour la sixième année. « Elle avait l'air plutôt secouée, hier soir. » Il s'écrasa sur le dossier du siège et regarda paresseusement James. _C'est ça, Sirius, joue-la cool._

Dans l'éventualité où James découvrirait son « petit secret », il se demandait le plus sérieusement du monde s'il se ferait étrangler et pendre par les pieds. Connaissant Prongs et son incapacité à contrôler ses accès de violence, il n'était pas certain qu'il soit prudent de dormir dans le même dortoir que le Maraudeur en question. Sa vie serait en jeu et il serait entièrement à blâmer.

James mit un moment à répondre. Son regard semblait perdu et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix fut monocorde, égarée. « Tu sais comment c'est : Maman veut pas qu'elle aille à l'académie de ballet moldue aux États-Unis... » Sa voix s'estompa tandis qu'il regardait distraitement le paysage, attirant l'attention de Remus et Peter. Leur partie chaotique de Bataille Explosive fut entièrement oubliée.

Ses trois amis froncèrent les sourcils face á son manque d'intérêt. En temps normal, James faisait au moins semblant de s'intéresser aux problèmes de Leighanne et se lançait dans un long babillage explicatif qui prouverait une quelconque sorte de souci fraternel de son bien-être.

Sirius expira rapidement et se renfrogna. « Ça va, mec? »

« Ouais, » murmura-t-il, encore loin dans son monde. Si Sirius considérait sa vie difficile, celle de James avait aussi une place de choix. Oh, les malheurs de la vie amoureuse d'un adolescent, ou, dans son cas, l'absence d'une quelconque vie amoureuse.

« Allez, Prongs, qu'est-ce qui va pas? » Remus se releva et s'assit doucement à côté de James. Il était rare que ce Maraudeur ait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui consolait.

« Vous savez que j'ai été nommé Préfet en chef, » déclara-t-il d'un ton résigné, « mais la Préfète en chef, c'est – »

Il fut abruptement interrompu par la porte de leur compartiment, qui s'ouvrit avec hâte. Les quatre garçons entendirent la fin d'une conversation échauffée avant l'entrée d'une jeune fille mince. Ses yeux, yeux qu'adorait Sirius, étaient enflammés d'une émotion proche de la haine.

« Ça vous dérange si je m'assois avec vous? » demanda-t-elle, l'air irritée. Elle attendit une réponse et jouait avec une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée de son chignon. Elle aurait plus vite fait de l'arracher que de se calmer, nota-t-elle avec désarroi.

« Bien sûr, Leigh, » glapit Peter jovialement, la fixant de sa place sur le plancher.

Elle s'assit, un peu plus calme, à côté de Remus et lui lança un sourire reconnaissant. Sirius dut réprimer la pointe d'envie bouillonnant en lui.

« Merci beaucoup, j'arrive vraiment pas à supporter Parkinson. Peu importe où elle va, elle se fait suivre par son groupe d'informateurs. On n'est même pas arrivés et les rumeurs ont déjà commencé! » Elle échappa un souffle rauque et s'écroula dans son siège, tout comme Sirius.

Il y eut un silence court en pensif, avant : « Des excuses, des excuses, Annie », dit James en se moquant d'elle, retournant momentanément à son habituelle personnalité. « On sait que t'es venue ici pour courtiser Remus, mais j'ai un _petit_ conseil pour toi. La prochaine fois, essaie au moins d'être un peu plus subtile! »

Il y eut à peine une seconde avant qu'elle réponde d'un ton cassant. « James, je comprends que tu sois jaloux de Remus, qui, lui,se fait remarquer par le sexe opposé. Tu sais, c'est pas ta faute s'il te manque les phéromones qui te permettraient d'attirer correctement une certaine jeune fille rousse. » Leighanne le regarda d'une manière significative. « Je suis contente qu'au moins une fille ait réalisé que ton ego est si enflé qu'elle refuse de s'approcher de toi à un rayon de moins de cinq kilomètres. » Elle réussit à terminer sa remarque avec un sourire méprisant.

_Rustre! _Son sourire triomphant se dissolut nerveusement quand elle sentit une paire d'yeux gris se poser sur elle. Elle leur jeta un bref regard et étouffa la rougeur qui menaçait de teinter ses joues. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle le laisse deviner l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Elle entendit à peine son frère expirer bruyamment avant de retourner sans s'en rendre compte à son observation du paysage. La pluie tombait encore et embrouillait la verdure et l'eau telle une peinture qui coule. Comme Sirius, l'humeur de James était parfaitement semblable au temps. Elle lui avait fait plus mal que ce qu'elle avait voulu.

Leighanne fronça les sourcils, soutenant le regard constant de Sirius. « James? Je voulais pas toucher un point sensible... »

Il soupira lentement, douloureusement et murmura avec douceur : « Je sais. » De toute façon, ce n'était pas grave. Il devait une fois pour toutes accepter le fait que sa sœur avait raison et qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec Lily. « Je déteste les femmes! » s'exclama-t-il piteusement, ressemblant plus à un enfant de cinq ans qu'à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Leighanne et Sirius rompirent abruptement leur contact visuel. Qu'avait-il dit? Il y eut un bref silence suivi d'une tempête de frénésie. Leighanne et Remus pouffèrent de rire. Peter poussa joyeusement plusieurs cris aigus. Sirius, incrédule, éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement. James n'avait jamais eu l'air si pitoyable – pratiquement blotti dans un coin, grimaçant, déçu.

« Ah! Jamesie est tombé namoureux! » gloussa Leighanne; ses yeux brillant d'une espièglerie qui reléguait les Maraudeurs au rang d'amateurs. Pensait-elle à du chantage? Revanche? Allait-elle le faire payer?

Heureusement pour James, Remus fut assez poli pour lui donner une petite tape dans le dos – toujours l'ami loyal. « T'en fais pas, Prongs, » le réconforta-t-il, cachant ses interminables gloussements du dos de la main. « Elle peut pas te détester _tant que ça._ »

« Oooh, oui elle peut! » chantonna-t-elle.

« Leighanne, sois pas méchante, » réprimanda Remus, recevant un roulement de yeux de la fille en question.

« Whoua, mec, tu nous avais jamais dit que t'étais aussi accro que ça à Evans! » dit Sirius avec un sérieux déstabilisant. Il se pencha vers l'avant, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. « Tu l'aimes bien, hein? »

Avant que James ait pu nier le commentaire de Sirius, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une fois de plus, révélant Severus Snape. Surgissant de manière sinistre, il resta sagement sur le seuil, s'appuyant sur le cadre, les mains dans les poches. « Potter, » cracha-t-il, « ta petite amie sollicite ta présence dans le compartiment des Préfets. »

Leighanne fronça les sourcils, remarquant ce qu'elle remarquait chaque fois que les Maraudeurs voyaient ou parlaient à Severus. Remus faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air nonchalant, faisant semblant d'être indifférent. James et Sirius furent sur leurs pieds à l'instant, sauvages et furieux. Peter était encore sur le plancher, souriant, excité. Leighanne se sentit étrangement consternée par leur réaction, mais décida qu'elle ferait mieux de le classer comme une saute d'humeur.

« C'est pas ma petite amie, Snivellus, » dit James avec une pointe de ressentiment. Il avança, lançant littéralement des poignards au Serpentard.

Severus le dévisagea et éclata d'un rire cruel. « Pas surprenant. » Il observait la douleur de James avec une immense délectation. C'était extrêmement satisfaisant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues? »

L'atmosphère était tressée de haine mutuelle. Les yeux de Leighanne se promenaient de l'un à l'autre des septième année de manière calculatrice. Lorsque Severus parla, ses mots furent lents et articulés.

« Simplement que ta _petite amie_ (James se hérissa, en colère) sait faire la part des choses. »

James n'avait pas besoin d'être provoqué quand il était question de Snape. Sa seule présence suffisait à mettre le feu à la haine qu'il portait au Serpentard. Avec des réflexes qui prirent même Sirius par surprise, James sortit sa baguette magique, son sort déjà choisi. « _Furon – _»

« James! Non! » cria furieusement Leighanne, se levant rapidement et lui frappant l'épaule avec une brutalité troublante.

Il y eut un sifflement aigu, l'incantation atteint le mur opposé, y découpant un trou net. Severus retroussa les lèvres de dégoût, masquant expertement son soulagement. Leighanne observa avec une fascination retenue alors que le mur émit un gargouillement et se reforma, mieux que neuf en à peine une minute. Elle se tourna vers James. Ce fut au tour de Severus de regarder avec intérêt et avidité.

« Crétin! Est-ce que t'essaies de te faire révoquer ton badge? Fais-toi faire une révision d'ego et va voir Lily. »

« Leigh, tu peux pas comprendre! » couina-t-il. Elles étaient de retour, les manières d'enfant qu'elle exécrait. _Il_ était sensé être l'aîné, pas elle. James rangea sa baguette avec morosité. Le niveau de colère de la jeune fille augmentait dangereusement.

« Je m'en fous de pas comprendre », dit-elle impitoyablement. « Va-t'en avant que quelqu'un se blesse et qu'on doive tout expliquer à McGonagall. J'en ai marre des retenues et j'en ai marre de Rusard qui respire dans mon cou! »

James la regarda avec fureur. « Je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. »

Sirius baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre. _He he, c'était pas la meilleure chose à dire, Prongs. _Il jeta un regard à Remus, qui regardait James en souriant sympathiquement.

Les joues de Leighanne devinrent rouges. Quel coup bas! « Je ne te _suis_ pas! Je _traîne_ avec toi. Comme les sœurs normales. Alors tu devrais la fermer, aller au compartiment des Préfets et revenir quand tu seras moins un abruti et plus un frère. »

On eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait frappé. Sa figure se contracta et l'espace d'un instant, on eut dit qu'il allait lui faire physiquement mal. Il soupira. « Bien. » Résigné, il passa à côté de Severus, faisant bien attention de délibérément le heurter avec l'épaule.

Severus grimaça tristement et se prépara à partir. Leighanne le fixait d'un air plein de sous-entendus, ses yeux se déplaçant sur les traits de son visage. Il lui lança un regard furieux et, avec une lenteur qu'il savait qu'elle utilisait uniquement pour l'énerver, elle détourna son regard.

Avant qu'il puisse partir, Sirius lui jeta : « Reste loin de nous, Snivellus. C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner. »

« Tu m'avertis, Black? J'ai vraiment très peur. » Il agrippa quelque chose dans sa poche et Sirius fit de même. Ils se mirent en garde lentement.

Les narines de Leighanne se dilatèrent. Elle tira le dos du pull de Sirius, le forçant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sans le moindre rougissement, elle plaça une main sur son genou. « Arrêtez d'agir comme deux têtes de mules. Tu te rabaisses au niveau de Snape, Sirius. »

« Hmpf », pouffa Severus. Elle était assez douée avec les insultes subtiles, il ne pouvait pourtant pas la supporter. Sa droiture convenait entièrement à son statut de Gryffondor. « Pourquoi t'écouterais pas ta copine, pour changer, Black. » À peine eut-il fini qu'il tourna les talons et sortit sur-le-champ. Sa robe d'école virevolta autour de lui à chaque longue enjambée. Apparemment, Severus Snape aimait bien le mélodrame.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, il y eut un silence éloquent dans le compartiment. Remus observa l'attitude de Leighanne et Sirius avec une délicate curiosité. Depuis la petite réunion entre amis qu'elle avait organisé avec James, ils ne pouvaient passer cinq minutes ensemble sans rougir ou se regarder langoureusement. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours pris pour acquis que les autres ne remarqueraient pas les regards volés et les rougissements. Remus sourit candidement. Les intrigues amoureuses fleurissaient partout, cette année.

Peter toussa alors qu'il s'asseyait près de Remus. « Je comprends pas, Moony, pourquoi il revient toujours, il sait à quoi s'attendre. » Ses yeux contenaient un doux reflet perplexe et Remus se sentit tiraillé d'affection.

« Je crois que ça s'appelle le masochisme », répondit Leighanne en souriant ironiquement. Sirius eut un éclat de rire.

« Très juste! » approuva Sirius, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, commençant une étreinte. En vérité, il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour enlacer Leighanne parce que, le hasard en décida ainsi, James choisit cet instant précis pour revenir à la cabine. Le sourire épanoui accroché à ses lèvres se dissipa promptement.

« Leigh, Sirius, qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Même s'il essayait de camoufler le venin suintant de sa voix, il coulait avec un intimidant avertissement caché.

« C'est juste une accolade, James. On est amis, tu te souviens? »

Elle fut ébahie de voir à quel point il lui était difficile de mentir à son frère ou même de faire référence à Sirius en tant qu'ami. Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence et en bavardages légers. Leighanne, distante et réservée, songeait à l'année à venir et se demanda si elle pourrait avouer son béguin, qui n'était plus vraiment secret.

---------

Constance Abernathy gloussa avec entrain lorsqu'elle vit les Maraudeurs, suivis par une jeune fille toute mince, entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle attendit patiemment que Leighanne ait pris place à côté d'elle, bouillonnant intérieurement d'excitation. Une fois qu'elle jugea son amie assez confortablement installée, elle débuta une tirade qui aurait pu lui mériter plusieurs prix.

« Tu sais, amie à la grande poitrine, on s'est vues un strict minimum pendant l'été _entier_ et tu m'envoies seulement trois hiboux? Je commence à penser que tu m'as remplacée! » Constance continua d'expliquer à Leighanne le pourquoi du comment elle était une mauvaise amie pendant cinq bonne minutes et finit sa déclamation par un immense sourire. Elle mit son bras autour des épaules de Leighanne. « Tu m'as manqué, Ninny. »

Leighanne inspira profondément, quelque peu frustrée que son amie utilise son surnom d'enfance. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Ça me donne l'air d'une imbécile. Tu m'as manqué aussi et je t'aurais invitée plus souvent, mais les vacances ont été vraiment...chaotiques », dit-elle sagement. « Et avec Sirius qui a élu résidence permanente dans la chambre à côté de la mienne et mes cours de ballet, j'ai à peine eu le temps de dormir. »

« Sirius habite chez toi? Dans la chambre à côté de la tienne? » Constance avait l'air plus qu'agitée. « Celle avec la porte communicante? »

Leighanne rougit furieusement et la pria de baisser la voix. Elle ne voulait pas que Bellatrix entende et fasse de nouvelles suppositions ridicules sur sa vie personnelle. À vrai dire, elle avait complètement oublié que leurs chambres communiquaient, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était très bien qu'elle ait négligé ce fait. « Écoute », commença-t-elle, jetant un regard inquiet autour d'elle. « Je te raconterai l'été quand on sera dans le dortoir. Je veux pas que les autres entendent. »

Constance émit un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le gloussement. « Tu as couché avec lui! » l'accusa-t-elle.

Leighanne rougit de plus belle. « De quoi tu parles, Constance? Il me plaît même pas, Sirius, alors arrête de sauter à la conclusion la plus pervertie! En plus, les vacances ont pas été exceptionnelles... elles ont juste été ponctuées de moments intéressants. »

Constance rit et jeta un regard oblique à Leighanne. « Bon, alors est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre? » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Leighanne lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. « Reviens-en et attends après la Répartition! »

« D'accord, juste après la Répartition? »

« Non! Juste après que le dîner soit terminé, que j'aie déballé mes bagages, que je me sois douchée et que je sois confortablement installée dans mon lit fraîchement fait. »

Les lamentations de désapprobation de Constance furent coupées court quand le Professeur McGonagall, les lèvres serrées, entra dans la salle suivie directement par une ligne de première année anxieux. Leighanne sourit; au moins certaines choses dans sa vie étaient constantes. Chaque année, les première année étaient répartis, chaque année ils étaient nerveux et chaque année, elle applaudissait les Gryffondor. Le commencement de sa sixième année n'était pas différent.

Une fois qu'Alexandria Zimmerman fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, Dumbledore se leva. Il prononça son discours de retour en classe vigoureusement, mentionnant que la Forêt Interdite était, en effet, interdite et que le Saule Cogneur devait être évité à tout prix.

« Par ailleurs, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous présente votre nouveau Maître de Potions : Professeur Conrad Gray. Il a eu la gentillesse d'accepter la position de Chef de la maison des Serpentard. » Il y eut des applaudissements fougueux de la part des Serpentard, alors que les autres maisons applaudirent avec un enthousiasme négligé. S'il était comme leur dernier Maître de Potions, l'années allait être longue. Quand le bruit mourut, il continua sombrement avec un bref avertissement à propos de Voldemort et de la guerre. La Grande Salle se refroidit.

« Il est impératif que nous soyons vigilants, je demanderais aux sixièmes et septièmes années de prendre grand soin des plus jeunes. Les temps sont durs, mais vous savez, le bonheur peut être trouvé même dans les temps les plus sombres, si l'on se souvient seulement d'allumer la lumière. »

La Salle éclata de rire.

« Je suppose que vous avez fini de dîner? » Il y eut une affirmation collective et Dumbledore agita les mains, la nourriture commença à disparaître. Sirius réussit à attraper une dernière pomme avant que les longues tables soient de nouveau nues. Les élèves entreprirent de se lever. « Ah! Les enfants, la patience est une vertu qui semble manquer à votre génération. J'ai une dernière annonce et ensuite nous pourrons aller nous coucher. Hogwarts n'accueille pas seulement un nouveau professeur, cette année, mais aussi deux nouveaux étudiants. »

Une salve de murmures se fit entendre.

« Messieurs Rodolphus et Rastaban Lestrange nous ont été transférés de l'Académie Durmstrang. Rodolphus va compléter sa septième année et graduera avec les Serpentard. Rastaban est en cinquième année et rejoindra son frère à Serpentard. »

Les Serpentard étaient surexcités d'avoir deux nouveaux étudiants en transfert de Durmstrang.

« Whoua », dit Constance. « Ils sont très... »

« Serpentard », compléta Leighanne dans un souffle.

Ils étaient tous deux dans leur uniforme, leur cravate verte et le blason de Serpentard fièrement mis en évidence sur leur robe.

Rodolphus était d'une beauté rare : grand, les épaules larges et les cheveux blonds. Son regard était pénétrant tandis qu'il balayait la Grande Salle des yeux d'un bleu très clair, tels deux étranges océans sans fond. Il avait l'air blasé par ce qu'il voyait et demeurait exceptionnellement calme. Le monde lui appartenait. Son frère, Rabastan, par contre, semblait décidément mal à l'aise. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation et Leighanne eut l'impression qu'il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son frère aîné. Dommage, vraiment, qu'il soit à Serpentard. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil. Il avait les cheveux roux, ses boucles tombant avec grâce sur son visage pâle. Il semblait délicat et avait d'incroyables yeux verts. Ses traits étaient fins et très loin de ceux, anguleux, de son frère.

« Hé, Lily, t'as de la compétition », murmura James à Lily. « Mais je préfère tes yeux. »

« Ta gueule, Potter. »

Leighanne roula les yeux et ramena son attention vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient, tout au moins, intrigants. Quand Dumbledore termina son discours, il leur permit de s'en aller. « Bonne nuit, Hogwarts. Oh, et s'il vous plaît, le petit déjeuner est à sept heures et demie précises. La rentrée et le retard ne devraient pas être une habitude! »

Leighanne grogna et se leva. « Mmmmm, » émit-elle en s'étirant. Constance était déjà partie avec Remus, sans doute pour remplir leurs fonctions de Préfets. James et Lily étaient partis patrouiller. Elle passa la Salle en revue, Sirius et Peter étaient devant la foule, riant et faisant les pitres. Elle soupira et se rangea sur le côté, attendant patiemment que la Salle se vide avant de se diriger vers la salle commune.

Elle avait à peine monté la première marche quand une voix douce emplit ses oreilles. « Potter! »

« Bellatrix. »

« Je me demande à quel point on va s'amuser, cette année. T'es _tellement_ amusante. »

Leighanne serra les dents, fixant la cousine de Sirius avec répugnance. « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Elle aurait pu répliquer, elle aurait pu l'envoyer aux oubliettes, mais elle était exténuée et voulait simplement que Bellatrix la laisse tranquille. « Je suis pas d'humeur pour tes idioties. »

Leighanne lui jeta un dernier regard profondément méprisant avant de monter l'escalier avec hâte. Elle avait l'impression que les pouvoirs cosmiques et les alignements planétaires à propos desquels Professeur Coquette racontait toujours des histoires sans queue ni tête allaient s'opposer à elle cette année.

**À suivre...**


End file.
